Pocky Mess
by AmayaYasuko
Summary: Haruka noticed Makoto has a little pocky chocolate on his cheek, maybe Haruka should clean it up [MakoHaru] rated M. Wrote this while my internet was down, that's one way to waste time.


**I don't own free! or any of the characters, just this story! Enjoy~ **

_**turn back while you can I suck at**_** writing**

* * *

It was a bright Saturday evening; Haruka was at home sitting down on his couch wearing his bright blue hoodie, a black shirt under and in a pair of grey sweatpants (with his swimsuit under of course) and some socks to walk around the house in. He just got out the bath tub, since Makoto told him he was going to come over. It's been about nearly thirty minutes and his friend wasn't here yet and Haruka wasn't hungry but he did want something to munch on. He got up off the couch and went to his kitchen looking in his cabinets.

His saw a box of chocolate pocky realizing he have almost forgot about it the other day when him and Makoto were on the way home and they stop by the store. Not hesitating, he already opened the box, and put one stick in his mouth munching on it. It's been a while since he had these and he forgot how good these were. The door bell caught his attention, figuring Makoto finally arrived and he made his way to the front knowing his friend would probably open the back door if he didn't answer sooner or later.

He put the box of Pocky in his pocket and opened the door with Makoto greeting him. He was wearing a sweater with a strip under shirt underneath, some dark jeans and a pair of green shoes. Not like the orange ones he wears to school. "Ah, evening Haru-chan." Haruka was about to greet him back till he realized, "Drop the -chan will you, my name is girly enough." But no matter how many times he told the taller boy he wouldn't listen. All Makoto did was smile at his friend and stepped inside taking off his shoes and putting them by the front door. "Did I take long?"

"No," Haruka replied getting back onto the couch putting his feet up and Makoto sitting right next to him. "Why did you come over anyways? You know it's boring here." The other male let out a sigh and looked at his friend, "My parent's were out and they took Ren, and Ran so I was going to b-"

"Lonely." Makoto eyes widened a bit then gentled down, "Yeah. I suppose that's it." Mostly that's how Haruka felt most the time when he got home, he always to an empty house with no parent's or any siblings there (since he's the only child), and it was always so quiet. As Haruka seems he hate it when there no one around him. He seems like a lost puppy but of course people who don't know him might mistake him for a loner.

Makoto on the other hand felt bad for Haruka when his parent's left him all alone, he remember how Haruka came over his house to spend the night just because how 'bored' he was. So that's why Makoto always stick close to the dolphin, he need to make sure his friend was satisfied and non-lonely at all times! Haruka switched on the TV leaning back into couch, he changed the channel a million times not knowing what to watch so he handed the remote to Makoto.

Makoto took the remote and decided to flip threw cooking channels since he thought Haruka might be entertained since he likes to cook (Mackerel of course). Haruka locked his blue eyes on the screen, they were demonstrating how there was different was just to fry the fish, it ended up making the raven hair boy hungry so he dug in his pocket pulling out the box of pocky and took a stick munching on it.

"Oh your eating the pocky from the other day?" Makoto might of thought Haruka might of already eaten it. "I forgot I had it," Makoto let out a light chuckled and sighed, typical Haruka. The other boy herd him chuckling and let out a huff, "You don't get any now." Makoto green eyes widened and he let out a pout, "Eh? I just thought it was funny! You know because how you always forget your phone?" Haruka groaned and glanced over at his friend. "I.. leave it here on purpose." Well him trying to sound confident or whatever made him stutter.

Makoto let out another chuckled and Haruka quickly sank down in his seat then put the box of pocky on the couch and pushed it to Makoto, "..never mind.." Makoto didn't question picked up the box of pocky and put the stick of chocolate in his mouth. He always have pocky since Ren and Ran always ask him to get it, but in the end they share with his older brother. Some of the chocolate on the pocky was melting a little bit. So when he ate the next one some chocolate got on his figures and he just licked them off.

Haruka caught the glimpse of him slowly licking off the chocolate stuck on his figures and his cheeks turned pink, the way his did that was just so... arousing. Haruka gulped down and notice that his friend had chocolate on his cheek. "Makoto." caught by surprise Makoto quickly turned to see Haruka. Haruka pointed at his cheek to let him know something was on it. He quickly took his sweater sleeve and wiped it on the... wrong side of his cheek. "Other side." He took his sleeve again only to miss this time causing Haruka to sigh and move over to him pointing at his cheek. "Here."

The brown hair male licked that side of his cheek, trying to find where the chocolate was located. Haruka was slightly irritated at how slow his friend was being and he just magically leaned up to him licking the chocolate off like a dog, no way was he going to get his light blue hoodie dirty, he doesn't have time for laundry. Makoto was quite surprised with his actions and his green eyes widened in surprise, and Haruka pulled away sitting back in his seat with his legs close to his chest.

Makoto had so many thing in mind, not sure weather he should be happy he did that or whatever, he wish he could do it again. He glanced at Haruka licking his lips, didn't seem to mind. About five minutes passed by and Haruka dug in the box finding more chocolate sticks melted, but for a second he didn't care. He put the stick in his mouth feeling chocolate drip down his chin a little and get on the side of his face. Once he finished it, he licked the bottom of his chin cleaning most of it and moved his tongue to the side licking the pocky chocolate off.

The other male glanced to see what the other was doing and his face lit up a little bit looking at Haruka trying so hard just to lick off some simply chocolate, without saying anything he found this his chance to get the other back. Haruka didn't notice Makoto getting closer until Makoto held his chin facing him towards a bit. He didn't say anything but he felt his friend hot tongue trail across the side of his face, a little more messy than he did, god he hoped Makoto didn't just hear the whimper he let out.

Makoto's face lit up and he pulled away facing at Haruka, bother there eyes locked with each other. Haruka just wanted to pull his hoodie over his face and curl into a ball. Maybe licking Makoto wasn't such the best idea.. Haruka opened his mouth to say something but Makoto cut him off "Did.. you moan?" the raven hair boy face turned completely pick, he didn't know how to respond to that. Maybe he was just more sensitive that the other? Or was he aroused at the licking he got?

Just before he could reply Makoto leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Can you do it again?" As soon as he said that, Haruka shuddered at his words and from Makoto gently touching his other side of his neck resting his hand on his shoulders, maybe he really was sensitive; dew to the fact he almost let out another whimper or moan. Makoto figured it wasn't enough and he licked the side of his ear feeling his body jerk up a little, but not a moan or whimper.

Makoto wanted to hear the other male whimper, mewling, panting all the innocent things that came out his mouth. Better yet he wanted Haruka begging for him, nearl- no. Screaming his name. This was a once in a time opportunity and his wasn't going to miss it. He locked his eyes with Haruka's loving how red his face was from the small things he did, he then connected their lips together.

The kiss was soft at first, but to Haruka that didn't seem like enough, he was becoming a bit inpatient and he held on to Makoto's shoulders pulling him closer in. Makoto saw this and they pulled away pulled away for a second for air but Makoto dived right in, cutting Haruka off in the middle of breathing making gasp. Oh how that sound brought music to the other male ears.

Makoto was dominating his mouth, really. He sucked on Haruka tongue and Haruka had no control what so ever, and he began not to mind actually. The pleasure Makoto was giving him right now was just enough to make him feel happy. But that was the only the beginning. Makoto pulled away from Haruka and the raven hair boy let out a whimper, disappointed a little bit. "You know Haru-chan.." the raven hair boy felt his self harden at Makoto's hands trailing up under his shirt on his skin feeling his hands brush on his nipples. "I'm not going to stop.." Haruka let out a gasp when his shirt got lifted up and Makoto tongue trail along his chest.

He let out a small whine when Makoto began to suck on the pink flesh, tugging on it a bit. Once he was done with that side he trailed his tongue to the other repeated the same thing, Haruka put his hands in the brown shaggy hair gripping onto him, "S-stop.. teasing..." Makoto pulled away with a trail of saliva following him and he licked his lips. "Hm? Why? Do you want me to skip to the part where I just continuously ram into you?" Shocked at his words Haruka didn't know how to reply he just shuddered a little bit and turned away, it was embarrassing enough how red his face was.

Makoto just smiled and trailed his hand down to the waist band on Haruka's sweatpants and looked down to see he was wearing his swim suit under, he just let out a soft chuckle and pulled it down seeing his erection. He placed his finger on the tip rolling it around, hearing Haruka whimper and he jerked his hips up. "Your really eager aren't you? Haruka.." the raven hair boy finally faced him, hearing him calling Haruka instead of 'Haru-chan', "I-I told you to stop teas- Ah!" He was caught off by surprise of Makoto now pumping him going at a slow pace getting faster a little bit. Haruka couldn't stop jerking his hips up.

He was really begging him to go faster and Makoto knew he wanted him to, but since he was going to have it his way Haruka was going to have to beg for it like a good little dolphin. "M-Makoto.." Makoto looked at him letting out a 'hm?' smiling at him as if nothing was happening right now. "go.. go faster..." Haruka nearly whispered, but as close as Makoto was, he was going to have a little fun. "Sorry Haruka. I can't hear you."

'_You are not going to make me scream-_' the dolphin boy thought looking down. "I said, go faster." His voice was louder despite the fact he wasn't trying to pant in between his breath. "Still can't hear you," He practically sang. '_I swear to god Makoto if you don't go faster i'l-_' Haruka's breath hitched when Makoto ran his tongue along the side his cock, trailing it all the way up to the tip taking it all in sucking up and down, at a quicker pace than his hand. Haruka was so caught up in thought he didn't realize Makoto made his way down to him.

Haruka's hands gripped into Makoto's hair tighter, but the other didn't seem to mind. Haruka continued to moan under him, and he placed his legs over his head pulling him in a little bit. Better than jerking his hips up at least. Haruka felt his stomach tighten a little bit "M-Mako...Makoto!" Makoto pressed his tongue on the top feeling semen drip out and he lifted his head swallowing what ever was in his mouth. Haruka face and ears was red and his face felt hot.

He lied on the couch taking a moment to breathe and calm down. "Did you enjoy that Haruka?" the raven couldn't but help to nod, his breathing still going rather quickly, Makoto smiled and put Haruka's leg over his shoulder making the other looking questioned. "You know i'm not done yet."

The boy just climaxed and was already exhausted now how long is this going to last really. Haruka was feeling a little drowsy but Makoto was going to make sure he wasn't going to fall asleep. Makoto didn't waste anytime, he unzipped his pants and his erection popped out, it was beginning to strain under his pants. He told Haruka to suck on his fingers so he can prepare him, sure he wanted to ram into the boy but. Safety first. Once Haruka finished sucking and rolling his tongue around Makoto's fingers, Makoto slid his fingers inside Haruka's entrance causing him to whine, lifting his head up shutting his eyes tight, it didn't hurt but that was just enough pleasure for him right them.

Makoto pumped his fingers in and out receiving loud pants and mewls causing him to get harder, once he believed he was down he slid his fingers out and his cock slowly entered Haruka and the first thing he did was slam into him, he couldn't help it. But he stopped seeing Haruka's face was in pain. Haruka felt his self crying but he wasn't loudly wailing or sniffing it's like his body was crying but his mind wasn't. He wanted to cover his face but Makoto put his leg down and lifted his body up kissing his tears away, "This will only hurt for a second." Haruka nodded setting his chin on the male shoulder and gripped onto his back.

A few seconds of pumping, Makoto was holding onto Haruka's waist still not trying to slam him down. Haruka was panting in his ear and he wrapped his legs around his Makoto's waist trying to make him go deeper in. Makoto soon realized the Haruka's actions and began to thrust faster. Haruka gripped onto Makoto's back and good thing he was still clothed, because he was sure he was going to end up leaving marks on his back. Well it's not like.. he didn't want to. But the way his was holding on to him he just might end up doing it anyways. Cloths or Without. Haruka's back arched when Makoto grabbed onto his erection and was pumping him, at a slow pace though. Makoto kissed Haruka's neck then began to sucked on the same area leaving hickey there. Well that would be embarrassing if he stripped in public and the hickey's were all other him.

At every thrust Haruka kept panting out Makoto's name, stuttering with his words and panting in between his breaths. It got to the point where they were both near the edge and Makoto dug his nails into Haruka's waist slamming him down. Haruka nearly yelped but he covered his mouth by pressing his face onto Makoto's shoulder, he didn't stop thrusting. He kept going on until he herd Haruka let out a loud moan pretty sure he climaxed, after that Makoto came along with him, slowly down his pace.

The only things that filled the air was loud pants. Haruka wanted to speak but he was far from exhausted, he could take another bath later. Makoto slid out, with semen dripping out, "H-Hey Haruka..." Haruka lifted his face slowly, some hair was sticking to his forehead and he cheeks were bright red color. Makoto smiled, "Never mind it's nothing." Haruka let go of Makoto's back and pulled up his swim suit and his sweatpants lying down. Makoto did the same and lied next to Haruka. Makoto Haruka close to him, they were spooning like that for a while (Haruka being the little spoon of course) until Haruka ended falling asleep. Tired as he was he need a small break. Makoto ran the black hair, it was really smooth. He nuzzled his face next to Haruka's and drifted to sleep with him.

* * *

**Bonus:**

* * *

Haruka woke up, and he was in a dark atmosphere realizing he fell asleep earlier. He got up not seeing Makoto in sight, but a note on the coffee table caught his attention. He quickly picked it up and read over the words:

_'Dear Haru-chan, I had to go home since it was getting late and I didn't want to worry my parent's or anything since uh.. I kind of forgot my phone. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow at school.'_

_-Love Makoto_

On the bottom of the letter there was a picture of a dolphin and a killer whale that Makoto probably sketched out. Haruka sighed and quietly put the letter down going up stairs to take a bath, he turned on the light and ran the water stripping off his clothes. He paused when it came to his sweat pants. He pealed off the swim suit from the side and saw tiny marks on his waist. His eyes widened a little bit and he quickly turned his head to check on the other side only seeing the same thing. Realizing what happened early when Makoto dug his hands in his waist to slam him down, he didn't realize he held onto that hard.. He sighed without a word and took a bath without his swimsuit.

* * *

Makoto arrived home hearing his mom cooking on the stove and his siblings come running out the kitchen and to him. "Onee-Chan! Where were you?" He smiled at his younger brother and sister, "I was at Haru-chan's place," the two siblings looked at each other and back at the older one "Why couldn't we come?" they practically shouted, "You guys weren't here, I would of took you both with me." Ren and Ran both pouted, "Next time alright? Now let Onee-Chan take a shower and we could have dinner, ok?" the younger siblings smiled and left the room running back into the kitchen laughing

Makoto walked to the bath room stripping off his clothes till heading in the shower. After about three to six minutes he got out, he was walking until the mirror caught his attention. He moved some strands of hair out his eyes and was about to turn around until he noticed something red on his back. He turned around still locking his eyes on the mirror. They seemed to look like.. claw marks. So even with his cloths on Haruka still ends up clawing onto his back. Well they weren't that big, but lets hope that the swimming club won't notice when he goes back to school on Monday.

* * *

**Thanks for reading3 this was my first lemon by the way, hope it wasn't cheesy ; 7 ;**

**and sorry if my grammar is fucked up, wordpad doesn't have auto correct /otl/**


End file.
